


Never give up

by FoxAlica



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/pseuds/FoxAlica
Summary: Thank you for you beautiful story!Back is gorgeous in 126 as is his friendship with T.K.It inspired me to create this fanart.So many thanks to you!:))
Relationships: TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	Never give up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A New Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608636) by [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire). 



> Thank you for you beautiful story!  
> Back is gorgeous in 126 as is his friendship with T.K.  
> It inspired me to create this fanart.   
> So many thanks to you!:))

[ ](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1589279012/2b1701cf/30489072.png)


End file.
